1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a street sign having multi-display faces positioned in an upstanding above ground location wherein each of the display faces include a first display zone for representing street names and like printed media and a second larger zone for including pictorial and printed advertising media in an area segregated from the street name or identification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display signs of various structures, designs and configurations are well known in the prior art. More specifically, the prior art has developed to such a point where sign structures are designed for particular applications such as advertising, road signs, traffic information etc. In that the art has advanced to the extent that each sign is particularly intended for a specialized application, there still exists a recognized need for a sign assembly which may accomplish a specific designed function such as serving as a street sign but have other wider applications such as in advertising. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of existing and prior art devices and include: Lamar, 1,744,647; Taylor, 2,114,943; McColl, 2,652,762; Spooncer, 3,113,552; Pogue, 3,167,874; Iverson, 3,579,885; Attwood, 3,928,930; Dotson, 4,250,491; and Dinan et al, 4,262,439.
While the structures disclosed in the above-noted patents are certainly operable in a particular application for which they were designed, each may be considered to be somewhat limited for a variety of applications. In addition, the structures set forth in the above-noted patents to McColl, Pogue and Iverson include specific structural features which allow them to be dismounted or removed from its supporting standard or like device. However, such dismounting or disconnection entails substantially disassembling the plurality of display signs and/or display means itself. This limits the versatility of such a sign structure especially wherein it is desired to remove a plurality of display faces, as a unit, from a supporting standard.
Further, there is also a recognized need in the industry for a display sign assembly capable of satisfying specific requirements such as serving as a street sign while at the same time having the additional versatility of displaying advertising media on each one of the plurality of display faces in conjunction with the displaying of a street name or like identifying geographical information.